The Superhero Convention
by Lehua
Summary: Vegeta meets Louis and Superman.


**The Superhero Convention**

**One Shot**

Damn woman.

Vegeta glared around the room, wondering how the woman had gotten him to come to this damned convention. What the hell was a superhero'? All he saw were a bunch of wannabe's dressed up in ugly costumes. There were some bats, a man with a big S on his shirt followed by that damned reporter who wouldn't shut her mouth—almost as bad as the woman—, a guy who talked to fish, a woman who was wearing a body suit and a lasso, a bunch of kids and their dog, three flying little brats, and a bunch of other weird freaks.

"What the hell is a superhero?" he'd ask the woman earlier.

"They save the world, Vegeta," she had told them.

"That means Kakkarot is going then, with all those weird freaks he hangs out with called the Z Team."

"No, Vegeta. I told you before that Goku is not coming," she said as calmly as she could.

That got Vegeta confused. If a superhero was someone who saved the world, didn't that make Kakkarot a superhero? Whatever; as long as none of these freaks talked to him, he'd behave.

"Excuse me," he heard a voice say.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered and turned to the speaker. It was that woman that followed the guy with the big S. "What do you want?" Vegeta said annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest.

The woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Louis Lane, Daily Planet."

"Woman, I know who you are. What do you want?" he said, ignoring her hand.

Louis put her hand down. Vegeta noticed her face start to turn colors out of anger and irritation. She pulled out a tape recorder from her pocket. Clicking it on, she said, "I just want to know who you are and what you do."

Vegeta eyes sidled over her and the guy with the S. The guy with the S was annoyed too obviously, and very protective of the woman. He stood close to her. "This could get interesting," Vegeta thought.

He turned his eyes on the woman. "I am Vegeta, Prince of the planet Vegetasei. I am a natural-born killer. I purged planets for a living and then sold them to the highest bidder. The only reason your planet is still intact is because Kakkarot beat me. Once I kill him, then your planet goes too."

The woman smirked. "Yeah, right. What do you mean by purging a planet?" Louis said playing a long.

"It means I destroy all living creatures on the planet," he stated.

Louis laughed. "Ha! That's funny. Superman wouldn't let you," she said, indicating the man with the S.

Vegeta's eyes blazed in anger. "You dare to speak to me in such a manner?"

"I'll speak to you anyway I please. You're just a lunatic, a wannabe superhero," Louis said. Then she turned her back to him, dismissing him.

Vegeta lifted his hand and shot a ki ball at Louis. He knew it wasn't going to kill her, but it would prove that he was who he was. Before it could hit her, Superman stepped in the way. The ki ball hit him, knocking him off balance a bit and making him bump into Louis who went sprawling forward on her face. Vegeta watched amused as the woman got up and gave Superman a nasty glare. Superman got up and punched Vegeta in the gut. Dare this alien lay a finger on him? He punched Superman in the jaw, throwing him all the way across the room into the wall.

"Vegeta!" he heard the woman scream from across the room. "Vegeta, I told you to behave yourself. What the hell are you doing?"

By now the whole room was silent, watching what was happening between him and their hostess.

"Woman, I told you I didn't want to come," he said crossing his arms and scowling.

"You also told me you'd behave," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta motioned to Louis. "That woman provoked me. You should have warned your guests about me."

Bulma looked at Louis and then back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, I shouldn't have to tell them too. You're a big boy now," she said. 

"Woman, don't speak to me that way! I am not a child!" he roared at her.

"Then stop acting like one!" she screamed back at him.

"If someone called you a lunatic, wouldn't you react in the same way?" he yelled at her.

Bulma considered his words. "Louis called you a lunatic?"

Vegeta grunted. "She accused me of being a wannabe superhero."

"Well, I suppose I would have done the same thing in your shoes, Vegeta; but did you have to smash Superman into the wall?"

"He threw the first punch, woman," he said, his scowl deepening. 

Bulma sighed and threw up her hands. "Vegeta, just behave yourself, please?"

Vegeta looked at her. "Can't I just leave, woman?"

"No, I want you here," Bulma said firmly.

Vegeta grunted and looked away.

Damn woman.


End file.
